bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Betty Boop Parodies
Betty Boop might have started out as a caricature of 1920's Singer & Actress Helen Kane, but Betty herself has had quite a few cartoon parodys created of herself in other various cartoons and many people have impersonated & mentioned her. Betty Boop has also been referenced in many cartoons, Films & Japanese Anime. Van Beuren Studios *Flapper Maid who appears in Piano Tooners *Tomato Flapper who in Pencil Mania *Miss Kitty in The Farmerette *Magic Mummy in The Magic Mummy *Tightrope performer in Tight Rope Tricks Margie Hines provided the voice for all of these characters and used her Betty Boop voice for the talking and singing in each of these cartoons. Miss Kitty was the only dead on parody of Betty Boop, the Van Beuren Studios made the cartoon as a joke, towards the fleischer studios creation Betty Boop. Betty was a dog, so the van beuren studios responded with a cat. The Tightrope performer in Tight Rope Tricks also seems to resemble Betty Boop, she also seems to be doing a highwire act, in which she walks along a wire, which is very simuler to what Betty Boop did in Boop-Oop-a-Doop one year before Tight Rope Tricks was released. The character from Pencil Mania resembles the I't Girl Clara Bow. Every single one of these characters sing in Betty's style of singing, It is often stated that the Van Beuren Studios were only across the road from the Fleischer Studios, although that might be a false claim. The Farmerette.PNG|The Farmerette (Miss Kitty) Piano tooners.PNG|Piano Tooners (Flapper Maid) Magic Mummy.PNG|Magic Mummy Pencil Mania.PNG|Pencil Mania margie hines 02.PNG|Tight Rope Tricks Googy Goop Googy Goop another parody of Betty Boop appears in the Animaniacs episode " The Girl with the Googily Goop". Googy Goop looks simuler to the main characters of the show with a red nose although she in in traditional black and white. She parodys little red riding hood and goes to visit her grandmother. Googy Goops voice is provided by Tress MacNeille. Googily-Goop-betty-boop-14575926-423-323.jpg Toot Braunstein Toot Braunstein is a spoof of Betty Boop, she appears in the cartoon "Drawn Together", Toot is a feisty black-and-white former sex symbol who had her glory days in the 1920s. One of the central premises for Toot's character is that she comes from a world where her looks and body type were considered the female ideal, but in the world of today, she is regarded as overweight and outdated. Toot mentions Betty Boop in the Drawn Together Movie, but none of the other housemates seem intrested after talking about themselves. Toot's conversation in Drawn Together the Movie, in which she admits she is a parody of Betty Boop: Toot: Come to think of it i dont behave anything like the real Betty Boop Xander: Please Toot we are trying to have a disscusion here Spanky Ham: Yeah toot dont make this all about you Ling Ling: She always does this Toot's voice is provided by Tara Strong. 199px-Tootdrawntogether.jpg Creamy Mami, the Magic Angel Betty Boop is Referenced in the Anime "Creamy Mami, the Magic Angel" ( Mahō no Tenshi Kurīmī Mami). In the episode "Yuu's Flashdance". Yuu's mother and father are watching a gameshow, the game show host asks: If a female artist has MM as initials. that would stand for Marilyn Monroe. what does BB stand for? Yuu's mother replies, That's really dumb.﻿ It's Betty Boop right? Urusei Yatsura Betty Boop appears in Episode 64 of Urusei Yatsura うる星やつら, on the front cover of a book on the english language, her first name also appears on the side of the book. Betty Boop Urusei Yatsura.png Saving Private Ryan Betty Boop in referenced in the movie, Saving Private Ryan, "Steamboat Willie", the German solider captured by Captain Miller's Ranger squad, makes reference to Betty Boop while trying to show that he has an appreciation of American culture. Elmo's World The Elmo's world character Bubbles Martin's hair and eyes are a nod to Betty Boop. Bubbles martin.jpg Muppet Babies Baby Piggy Appears as Betty Boop, during the song "We Love Cartoons" from the Muppet Babies episode "The Great Muppet Cartoon Show". 459px-Betty Boop.jpg Tiny Toon Adventures In the Tiny Toon's Episode the fields of Honey, a character from the original Bosko cartoon shorts by warner brothers is re-discovered by Bab's Bunny. The Character is known as Honey, who was Bosko's Girlfriend. Honey does a impression of Betty Boop along with other celebritys of the 1930's,in her old footage and then quotes Betty's main catchprase " Boop Boopy Doop". In the original Bosko cartoons in which she appeared in the Merrie Melodys her voice was simuler to Disney's Minnie Mouse. Roxy another character from the Merrie Melodys, uses the scat lyrics "Boop Oop a Doop" which were very populer around 1928 to the early 30's, made populer by Helen Kane and continued on by cartoon character Betty Boop. Bosko and Honey 1933.png Kiddie Kabaret A little girl does a impersonation of Betty Boop in the film "In Love With Life" on stage in the Kiddie Kabaret as a part of The Meglin Kiddies , the film was released in (1934), when Betty Boop was very populer, the girls outfit matches the Betty Boop Doll's of the 1930s, she sings an unknown Boop-Oop-a-Doop song. Girl playing betty boop 1934.png Deadpool Deadpool a character from a fighting game, appears in Marvel Vs Capcom 3 makes a reference to Betty Boop by saying "Boop-Boop-be-Doop". His sexy pose is also a reference to Betty Boop's risque nature. Betty Boo Alison Moira Clarkson is an english pop-rap artist. She was originally nicknamed Betty Boop for her simularity to the cartoon character, she changed her name to Betty Boo to avoid trademark disputes. Futurama Amy Wong parodys Betty Boop in the episode reincarnation, when she gets bumped into by the rest of the crew she quotes "Watch it you stumble bums! Your Boopin my Betty". Amy Futurama.jpg Funny Face In Ub ewerks Flip the frog cartoon entitled Funny Face, Flip's girlfriend resembles Betty Boop, mainly becuse Grim Natwick helped work on that episode. Flip the frog can also be heard Booping, in the opening credits. Betty boop rip off.png Blondie Blondie focused on the adventures of Blondie Boopadoop—a carefree flapper girl who spent her days in dance halls. The name "Boopadoop" derives from the flapper catchpgrase popularized by Helen Kane in the 1928 song "I Wanna Be Loved by You" (with its tag line, "boop-boop-a-doop") and which was referenced for the flapper cartoon character named Betty Boop, who first appeared in 1930 and was seen in her own King Features comic strip, drawn by Bud Counihan from 1934 to 1937. Blondie.jpg Category:Trivia